


"I made a mistake"

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crofter's Organic Spread (Sanders Sides), Insomnia, M/M, it took me like 20 minutes of different combos of logan/virgil to find the actual tag, what yall been up to lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Virgil isn't sleeping. Again. And his lack of sleep tends to lend itself to a rather overactive imagination.





	"I made a mistake"

**Author's Note:**

> Me??? Writing?? It's less like than you think, which is probably already unlikely lol. But look! I've reappeared after months for a poorly-written drabble! Prompted by a lovely anon on tumblr.

Granted, maybe Virgil really shouldn’t have stayed awake as long as he had. Two days without sleep was not exactly recommended, especially for the literal embodiment of anxiety. He was jumpy and on edge and making almost nothing into life-threatening events.

And that’s probably what led to his current situation.

The only thing Virgil processed was “Logan” and “red” and his mind went into overdrive.

He rushed over to where Logan way laying on the couch and groaning.

“Are you okay?” Virgil exclaimed, grabbing one of Logan’s limp hands.

Logan groaned, throwing his free hand over his stomach. “I made a mistake,” he got out.

“Logan what happened,” Virgil asked, starting to shake. “Who did this?”

Logan finally turned to Virgil, his brow furrowed. “What? Virgil, what?”

“You --and -- red -- it looked --”

Logan sat up wincing, and the hallway light streaming in from behind Virgil flashed over the red covering Logan’s mouth

Jam.

Not blood.

Virgil dropped Logan’s hand and fell back onto the floor with a hysterical laugh.

“Holy shit, you’re not dying.”

Logan snorted. “Sure feels like you’re dying after eating two jars of Crofter’s as a midnight snack.”

Virgil let out another hysterical laugh and laid down on the floor. “Right.”

Logan sat up fully and swung his legs over the edge of the couch, careful not to step on Virgil.

“I know why I’m up,” he started, “but why are you still awake, Virgil?”

Virgil shrugged as best he could from from his position on the ground.

“Are you having trouble sleeping again?”

Virgil shrugged again.

They were silent for a few moments.

“Virgil?”

“Hm?”

“How would you, after I clean myself up, like to join me for the night?

Virgil lifted his head up, eyebrows furrowed. “And do what?”

Logan shrugged. “Read? Play card games? I don’t know, just something to help you sleep.”

Virgil just sighed and shrugged. They were doing a lot of shrugging tonight. “I guess it couldn’t make it worse.”

Logan stood with another groan and held his hand out to Virgil. “Let’s go, then.”

Virgil grabbed the hand and allowed Logan to pull him up and start dragging him towards the stairs.

The two walked up the stairs, leaning on each other for support, and they didn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I know it's far from my best, but hopefully we're getting back into the swing of things!
> 
> Your comments are my lifeblood, thank you in advance for writing them, I try to reply to every one.


End file.
